Let Destiny Take It's Course
by Hawkmask369
Summary: Nami Akera's escapades at Duel Academy.
1. The New Girl

Let Destiny Take It's Course

_(Kayso. I thought of a few ideas, a name, and such. My OC, Nami Akera, joins Duel Academy in this part, and that's, like, it. Thar be SHARKS IN THESE WATERS 8O Nu, Jk, Thar be NamiXJesse (Alotofit, me 3s Jesse ^-^) and thar be AlexisXJaden. Note; Microsoft Word fails at spelling my way 8/ x3 PS. I honestly don't know what the title has to do with anything, I just though it sounded cool :/ x3)_

The new girl, that's what she was known as amongst the other pupils. 'Hey, have you seen the new girl?' or 'That new girl's eyes are creepy.' or 'The new girl is only a Slifer? I expected better than that.' Jesse Anderson was curious about this new girl. He wanted to meet her, to welcome her to Duel Academy, to make friends. But he hadn't seen her around, for any more than just a glimpse. It wasn't exactly hard to miss her, what with her bright orange eyes. They weren't even amber, they were _orange._

He got his chance to meet her eventually. He and his group of friends, Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Tyranno Hassleberry, Alexis Rhodes, Jim Cook and Axel Brody, were walking past the harbour of the island. Aster Phoenix's boat was back, and he was leaning over the fence, talking to the new girl. Zane Truesdale, Syrus' older brother, was there too, aboard the ship, leaning back against the fence. "Hey, Aster, Zane!" Jaden called, waving and running over to them. The others followed close behind. Jaden was like the leader of the group, the one who was everyone's best friend. He had once risked his own life for him, when he had been trapped in another dimension and taken over by Yubel, a monster spirit.

While the others were talking to Aster, catching up on his latest escapades, Jesse slipped away and followed the new girl, who had walked away. "Hey, don't leave!" He smiled, catching her wrist. The girl turned round, long black hair swishing, and looked at him. Jesse felt a weird feeling in his chest, but ignored it and continued. "I'm Jesse! You are?"

The girl smiled slightly. "Nami. Nami Akera." She replied quietly, orange eyes locked on his blue-green ones.

"Nami… Nice name!" Jesse grinned. "I see you've already met Aster and Zane? Come on, come meet the others!" He grinned and ran back to the group, dragging Nami by the wrist. "Hey, y'all gotta meet Nami!" He called to them. Jaden turned to them. "Hey there, Nami! The name's Jaden, and this is Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, Axel and Jim." He pointed to each in turn. Jim smiled and tipped his hat to the new girl. "G'day, mate! The name's Jim, 'n' this here croc is Shirley."

Hassleberry grinned. "Great! A new recruit! Welcome to the team, soldier!"

Back at the Slifer Red dorm later that day, Nami sat beside Jesse at the cafeteria, staring at the tray of food in front of her. The others she had met earlier were seated there too, at different tables, along with two others she had just met, Chazz Princeton and Blair Flannigan. Sure, first impressions weren't everything, but Chazz seemed a bit of a grump. Blair was nice, though, and so were the others she'd met earlier. Jesse was a good friend; he'd shown her his rare Crystal Beast cards, told her how they'd chosen him, and let her into his room in the Obelisk Blue dorm.

Since getting to the island, she hadn't had a single duel, but she wasn't too desperate to get one. She would've liked to meet the Crystal Beasts in combat, but she was too scared to ask; she didn't know why, she was never usually this shy.

She needn't have worried about asking. Jesse turned to her. "Hey, Nami, up for a duel? I wanna see how good you are!"

_(Well that was a short first part o3o Meep, no action yettt, but I have plans for other parts, the action starts Part 2 if you count duelling, Part 3/4 if you don't -hasn't planned it out very well- x3)_


	2. First Duel

_(Part 2; Nami V Jesse 3 And a lil twist at the end ;3 ….Even though I don't know what it's gonna be yet :/)_

"Uh, s-sure." Nami nodded, her soft features hardening into a determined look. 

"You move first." Jesse said to her once they were outside the dorm. 

Nami nodded again and drew her hand, then drew another card. "Alright… I play a face-down monster, and a face-down trap, and end my turn."

Jesse smirked, drawing a card. "My move. I play a face-down trap, then I summon my Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle in attack mode! Now my eagle attacks your face-down!" 

Nami revealed her monster; Sangan. "I activate Sangan's effect. It lets me add I monster with 1500 or less ATK from my deck to my hand." She picked out her Harpie Lady 1 then shuffled the deck and sent Sangan to the Graveyard. "My turn." She drew. "I summon my Harpie Lady 1! It's effect raises the ATK of all Wind monsters by 300 points!" Jesse chuckled. "Haven't you noticed my Cobalt Eagle is a Wind monster too?" Nami's look of determination wavered. "Oh… Alright then, I activate my Elegant Egotist spell card! It lets me Special Summon a Harpie Lady or Harpie Lady Sisters from my hand or deck! So come on out, Harpie Lady Sisters! And because of my Harpie Lady 1's effect, it gets an ATK boost! Now, Harpie Lady Sisters, attack that eagle!"

"Stop there! I activate my trap! G-Force! It lets me Special Summon a Crystal Beast card from my hand, and that is attacked instead! And I choose my Sapphire Pegasus! Now it's effect activates; I can place one Crystal Beast card from my graveyard, deck or hand on the field in the Spell and Trap card zone! So I'll play my Ruby Carbuncle! Your Harpie Lady Sisters attacks my Sapphire Pegasus now, so I take less battle damage, my Cobalt Eagle stays in the Monster Card zone and I have 2 more Crystal Beasts than I would've had in play! Plus your Harpie Lady 1 can't attack me directly because I still have my Eagle on the field." Jesse smirked.

-Life Points; Nami= 4000, Jesse= 3850-

Jesse drew a card. "Now I summon my Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, then activate Crystal Release and equip it to my Cobalt Eagle! He gains 800 ATK points, making his ATK 2500! Now go, Cobalt Eagle, attack her Harpie Lady Sisters! And Amber Mammoth, attack her Harpie Lady! Of course, destroying your Harpie Lady means my monster loses 300 points, but it doesn't matter."

-Life Points; Nami= 3650, Jesse= 3850-

Jesse had 4 Crystal Beasts on the field. He just needed 3 more… Amethyst Cat, Emerald Turtle and Topaz Tiger. Then he could summon his most powerful card… The Rainbow Dragon. Nami couldn't let that happen. She had to find a way to get rid of them, but how? She drew. Another Elegant Egotist. "I'll activate my face-down! Hysteric Party! It lets me Special Summon as much Harpie Lady cards as I can from my graveyard after discarding one card, so I'll discard Harpie Lady 2 from my hand to bring back her, and Harpie Lady 1! Next I summon Birdface!" She could use him to get more Harpie Ladies out. "Now, I'll activate Elegant Egotist! And I'll Special Summon another Harpie Lady Sisters! Now I activate my Triangle Ecstasy Spark card! It boosts my Harpie Lady Sisters' attack to 2700, and because of Harpie Lady 1, that becomes 3000! Now Harpie Lady Sisters, attack his Cobalt Eagle! And Birdface, attack his Amber Mammoth! Now my two Harpie Ladies attack you directly!"

-Life Points; Nami= 3650, Jesse= 50-

"Woah, nice move! But it's my turn now!" Jesse grinned. "Perfect draw! I play my Crystal Beacon spell card! It lets me Special Summon 1 Crystal Beast monster from my deck. And I choose my Topaz Tiger! Now I Summon my Emerald Turtle in Defence mode. Now I play Crystal Flash, and select my Topaz Tiger as it's target. It can't be destroyed this turn, and I take no battle damage from it, plus I can place a Crystal Beast from my hand into my Spell and Trap Card zone, so I'll play my Amethyst Cat. Now I've got all 7 Crystal Beasts on the field! And you know what that means… I can Special Summon my Rainbow Dragon! Now, Rainbow Dragon, Attack that Harpie Lady 1! 

-Life Points; Nami= 1250, Jesse= 50-

"Wow…" Nami looked up at the Rainbow Dragon. "But I can still win! Harpie Lady Sisters, attack that Topaz Tiger!"

Jesse shook his head. "Sorry, but I can't let you do that. I activate Rainbow Dragon's effect! I send all Crystal Beasts I control to the Graveyard, and he gains 1000 ATK for each one! So that makes 11000 ATK points! And now you can't attack my tiger, since it's in the Graveyard. So I'm guessing it's my turn. Rainbow Dragon, attack her Harpie Lady Sisters!

-Life Points; Nami= **0000**, Jesse= 50

_(x3 Well then, I promised a twist, didn't I? To be honest I almost forgot about it xD)_

Nami gasped and dropped to her knees. "Awesome duel, Nami! You're a great duelist!" Jesse grinned, walking over to her. Just then there was a bang, and a cloud of black smoke rose from the Academy.

_(See, there was a twist ;3)_


	3. Guess Who's Back?

_(And now we find out what the twist from the last part was x3)_

The group hurried towards the academy. Dorothy, the store clerk and school cook, was stood in the kitchen, flapping a towel at the black smoke. "What happened here?" Jaden blinked, staring at the smoke. Alexis stood beside him, trying not to laugh. "Oh, I think something went wrong with the cooking. It's nothing to worry about." Dorothy smiled at them and waved them off.

But it hadn't been the cooking that had done it. A dark shape lurked in the shadows, watching the friends as they walked away. _"Oh, Jaden… You're ignoring me again… You've forgotten about me. I've found you and your friends again… so why don't we all play together?" _A voice chimed; it was a feminine voice, but it was deadly and creepy. The voice, however, was heard by no ears.

(_Holy cow, this story has short parts O_e This one is mega-tiny o3e Lets add more on, shall we?)_

All was silent that night. Everyone was asleep in their dorms. Nami was in her room alone, she hadn't been put in with anyone else so she was on her own. The same voice from earlier… it was there again, and a shadow fell across Nami's sleeping figure. _"You… you're Jaden's new friend, aren't you? I know! Lets play a little game with the others!" _


	4. Yubel

_(Well, lets see if we can get this part to be longer than the others, hm?)_

"Nami?" Jaden banged on Nami's room door. "Come on, wake up, we'll be late for school! Jesse's already down there, he was called up early to do an exam or something." When there was no reply, Jaden began to worry. "Nami?" He called, getting ready to bang harder on the door. Just as he went to just about ram down the door, it opened, and he fell to the floor and lay there, twitching awkwardly before jumping to his feet. "Good, you're… awake…" He trailed off. Nami looked… weird. Not her usual self. She was wearing dark clothes, her orange eyes had turned almost blood red and her face was painted into an almost evil-looking grin. "…Nami?" He blinked.

"_So nice to see you again, Jaden! I decided to play a little game with your friend here!" _The notorious voice filled Jaden's head, and his eyes widened. "Y-Yubel! I thought I'd gotten rid of you!" He stammered, backing away and pressing himself against the wall. "God, I gotta go tell the others."

"_Wait, Jaden! Don't leave me! How about we duel? If you win, I'll let your friend go, but if you lose, she's mine." _Yubel's voice was chilling. Jaden growled. "Alright, I accept! Get your game on!"

_(Merp, I cba typing out the duel ._. This is sooo gonna be a tiny chapter again, but once the more exciting Yubel bit and the bit I dreamed up come, then they'll get longer x3 I think xD)_

_Quite a while after the others arrived at the academy, having gone without Jaden, he stumbled through the doors, clutching his arm and seemingly struggling for breath. His eyes were squeezed closed, and his chest heaved. He began to fall forwards, but Alexis grabbed him by the shoulders and held him up in front of her. "Oh my gosh, Jaden, what happened?" She asked, her voice laced thickly with worry._

_Jaden's eyes opened halfway. "Yubel… s-she's back… she's p-possessed… Nami… W-we dueled… I lost." He gasped, before his eyes closed again and he fell limp in Alexis' arms. "Jaden!" The others chorused all at once._

_In the School Infirmary, Miss Fontaine sat on a chair beside the bed where Jaden lay, with everyone gathered around them. "He'll be fine. He just needs a rest." Miss Fontaine smiled. Jaden stirred, his eyes opening a slit. "W-We gotta… tell Jesse… about Nami…" He whispered, before, though he struggled to keep them open, his eyes closed again. Jim nodded. "I'll go find 'im. You guys wait here with Jaden in case he wakes up again." He called to the others in his thick Australian, breaking into a run to find Jesse. _

_When Jim reached the classroom, he found Crowler standing outside it. "G'day, Professor. I don't suppose I could get in there to tell Jesse something?" Crowler shook his head, "Certainly not! Jesse is in the middle of his annual exam, and there has to be no interruptions whatsoever!"_

"_Aw, c'mon, Crowler, it's important! I s'pose you could call it an emergency! I'll set Shirley on you if I can't get in." Jim warned._

_Crowler's brow furrowed. "You set that crocodile on me and I'll report you to Chancellor Shepperd and have you expelled! You're not getting in and that's that!"_

_Back at the Infirmary, Jim sighed. "Sorry, again. He wouldn't let me in, I tried my best." Axel turned to him. "Jim, stop apologizing, you've said sorry 5 times now. There's nothing can be done about it, if Crowler's being stubborn it can't be helped. You tried, that's what matters."_

_Syrus blinked at them. "Yeah, but to be honest, if Jaden can't save Nami then Jesse is about our only hope, and he doesn't have the faintest idea about what's happened!"_


	5. Willpower

_(I'm tired now, so this may fail slightly x.x So tired I just spelled tired wrongly 8/)_

"Y'know, Soldier, I think you're right…" Hassleberry nodded. "We gotta find Jesse and tell him what's happened! Alexis, you stay here with Jaden. Jim, Syrus, you go find out where Nami is, and report back to me when you know. The rest of us'll go get to Jesse! Now, this is what we're gonna do…"

A few minutes later, Axel Brody walked up to Crowler calmly. "Hey Crowler. I saw a mouse earlier; you'd best call the exterminator." Crowler's eyes widened and he leapt up onto the nearest chair. " A MOUSE? Where?" He screeched, cowering. "I'll show you where I saw it." Axel shrugged, turning around and walking away. Crowler followed, tiptoeing along, his wide eyes searching for any sign of the 'mouse'.

This distration gave Hassleberry enough time to get into the classroom without being noticed. The room was filled with Obelisk Blue students, all working hard at their Written exams. "Jesse!" Hassleberry called, running over to him as soon as he saw the familiar blue hair. Jesse looked up and smiled. "Well hey there! What are y'all doing in here?"

"It's Nami! Yubel's back! She's possessed her! Jaden duelled her and lost!" Hassleberry said hurriedly. Jesse stared up at him. "What?" He stood up, flinging the chair across the floor in his rush, and ran out of the room, towards the infirmary, with Hassleberry close behind.

Jesse, Axel, Alexis and Hassleberry sat in the Infirmary, waiting for Jim and Syrus to return. Jaden had awoken and sat up. Then Syrus burst through the door. "Nami's at the lake. Jim stayed so she wouldn't go somewhere else without us knowing." With that news, Jesse and the others took off after Syrus. Jaden blinked after them. "Uh… bye?" He shrugged, then went back to sleep.

When they caught up to Jim, he was crouched behind a bush, watching Yubel with intent eyes- well, eye. "Nami!" Jesse called, breaking into a run, but something gripped his wrist and pulled him back. It was Axel's hand. "Hold up, Jesse. We can't just barge up to her. We gotta lay low." Jesse pulled away from him. "Y'all call lay low if y'like, but I'm going!" He ran up to Yubel. "Nami! Listen! I know you're in there, I know you can hear me!" Yubel had turned around. As though she had a sudden migraine, Yubel's head dropped and her eyes squeezed closed. When she re-opened them, they were the familiar bright orange again, just for a couple of seconds, before she blinked and they went back to blood red. "C'mon, Nami! Y'gotta listen to me! If it comes to it, I'll defeat you in a duel! And it looks like that's my only option, so get your game on!"

A while later, Jesse stood with his blue-rimmed duel disc on his arm, Yubel on the other side of the field with Nami's duel disc on her arm. Yubel was in the lead; She had herself on the field, plus a dark-looking version of Nami's Harpie Lady 2, while Jesse had nothing. His life points were down to 1000, whereas Yubel's were at 3400.

Jesse drew. "I summon… Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth! Now I activate… my Golden Rule Spell card! It lets me place 2 level 3 or lower Crystal Beasts in my Spell & Trap Card Zone, so I'll choose my Ruby Carbuncle and Amethyst Cat! Next I can Special Summon a Crystal Beast card from my hand, and I choose my Sapphire Pegasus! Now it's effect activates, letting me bring out another Crystal to my Spell and Trap card zone, so I'll choose my Topaz Tiger! Now my Pegasus attacks your Harpie Lady!"

Yubel chuckled. "Like that's gonna do anything. Next turn, you lose." Jesse knew she was right, but he had to keep trying, for Nami's sake.

"My turn. I use my own effect to force you to attack, and the battle damage is reflected onto you!" Yubel laughed almost manically. Jesse's life points hit zero; he fell to his knees, panting, gripping the ground with his fingers. Struggling to stay conscious, Jesse looked up, his face creased with pain. "Nami… Please… Don't let Yubel take you completely! You've got to listen to me! You've got to overcome her… on your… own…" And with that, Jesse finally gave in and collapsed to the ground. Nami's eyes flashed orange again, and she made to run towards him, but they went back to being blood-red as Yubel took control again.

Syrus, Jim, Axel, Hassleberry, and Alexis ran over to Jesse. "Jesse! Y'alright, soldier?" Hassleberry shook him roughly. Jesse rolled onto his back and sat up, supporting the top half of his body by pushing against the ground with his hands. "I failed… I couldn't help her…" He mumbled, his arms shaking under his weight.

Then a familiar voice rang out. "Jesse!" Nami was running towards them; she was still wearing the same dark dress, but her eyes were that comforting orange again. She dropped to her knees beside Jesse, putting a arm round his shoulders to help support him. "I'm sorry…" She whispered. Her eyes brimmed with tears, but she shook them away. "It's my fault, all of this is my fault."

Jesse smiled and shook his head. "Y-you couldn't help it… It was Yubel, n-not you…" His voice was quiet, and it trembled slightly. His eyes slid closed; though he was struggling to keep them open, he only managed to do so a slit.

Alexis stood up. "We gotta get him to the Infirmary. Hassleberry, Axel, give us a hand." She and Nami helped him to his feet, then Axel and Hassleberry let him lean on them, one on either side, and they started off to the Infirmary.

Yubel was watching all the while, in her usual form. _"Aww, I was enjoying that game! Could we play some other time?" And with that she disappeared._


End file.
